The literature is bereft of devices which enable quick and simplified coupling of a vent or exhaust hose to the exhaust pipe, for example, of a clothes dryer or the like. A variety of types of coupling means which function to fulfill the general purpose have been known in the art, one of which consists of a circular clamp adapted to attach exhaust hoses to clothes dryer exhaust pipes. One such type consists of a narrow metal band which fits around the exhaust hose and is tightened by turning a machine screw with a screwdriver. Another type is a circular spring clamp which also fits over the hose. The clamps are used to clamp the exhaust hose directly to the exhaust pipe.
It will be appreciated that the described clamps are difficult to use because dryers are manufactured with little working space around the exhaust pipe. Typically, the metallic exhaust pipe at the rear of a dryer terminates flush with the back of the dryer, and the dryer back has a shallow circular depression around the exhaust pipe. In order to use one of these clamps, it is necessary, first of all, that the clamp be put over the hose; then the hose must be placed over the end of the exhaust pipe. The exhaust hose fits over the pipe and, because there is little working room, it is hard to slide the hose onto the pipe to allow secure clamping. Furthermore, after the hose is on the pipe, a clamp must be moved into place and, in the first case cited, the machine screw must be tightened. However, a screwdriver cannot be aligned with the machine screw, because the clamp must be inside the plane of the dryer back in order to clamp the hose on the pipe. Thus, the screwdriver must be held off line to tighten the screw while holding the hose and clamp on the pipe.
As will be understood, the above described procedure is awkward and frequently results in less than secure clamping which allows the hose to slip off later when the dryer is vibrating during an operating cycle. The other type of clamp, that is, the spring clamp noted above must be gripped with a pair of pliers to hold it open while it is being moved into position so as to clamp the hose on the exhaust pipe. This is also a difficult feat which produces the same results as the first type of clamp described.
Other types of coupling devices known in the art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,370 (Todd), 4,746,149 (Thompson), 4,887,852 (Hancock), 4,923,224 (Makris), and 5,109,756 (Barboza et al.).
Of particular note is U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,370, which is concerned with a recreational vehicle discharge pipe coupler and, in particular, discloses a device for coupling a drain pipe to a recreational vehicle discharge pipe fitting of a type having a terminal end portion with a plurality of locking pins extending radially outward from the periphery of the pipe fitting. As such, the female end of the coupling includes corresponding slots which secure about the locking pins by suitable rotation of the female end into mating position with terminal end portion of the discharge pipe. This coupler also utilizes a seal to prevent leakage of the liquid being drained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,149 has a similar scheme to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,370 involving a pair of slot and stud connected units for use between water conduits, such as a garden hose and faucet, an O-ring being provided to prevent escape of water between the units.
Whatever the merits in advantages of the prior devices described, none of them is capable of providing the features in advantages of the present invention. Manifestly, the devices described in the particular noted patents are dependent on having a discharge pipe or the like that is already provided with pins in this totally unavailing for use with a pipe lacking these.
Accordingly, it was a primary object of the present invention to provide a quick connect device that constitutes a simple economical, fast and secure means for coupling or attaching an exhaust hose to the exhaust pipe of a clothes dryer or the like, and also constitutes a means for detaching such hose.